The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a foldable bag.
A foldable bag is known from WO 2006/130008 of the same applicant as the present application. The known bag appears to provide great advantages in effective unfolding during filling the bag.